Child of Prophecy
by Dark Venom97
Summary: It's on the story...


**Child of Prophecy : Second Mission**

**Disclaimer**: Apa masih kurang jelas siapa yang punya Naruto & High School DXD

**Warning** : Ini FF pertama ku setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi Reader. Akan lebih banyak kekurangannya dan saya minta maaf untuk itu. Untuk OOC dan sebagainya tentu saja ada. Saya masih newbie dalam menulis. Anyway, hope you enjoy it...

**Summary** :

Setelah semua kerja keras yang diiringi keringat, air mata, dan darah serta segenggam tekad dan keajaiban. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto telah menyelesaikan misinya sebagai Child of Prophecy, yaitu membawa perdamaian ke seluruh negeri elemental dengan dibantu oleh sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, bukan berarti tugas yang diemban telah selesai sampai disitu..

**Chapter 01 : Perpisahan & Awal Kehidupan yang Baru**

Kehancuran. Yah, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Lembah Akhir, tempat dimana pertarungan terakhir dua reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura. Lebatnya hutan telah habis karena adu jutsu tingkat tinggi, begitu pula dengan patung Hashirama dan Madara yang berdiri kokoh tak mampu menahan serangan dua reinkarnasi tersebut.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, keduanya hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Dengan tangan yang telah hilang akibat benturan jutsu terakhir, tak lupa dengan kondisi mereka yang babak belur. Namun setidaknya, Naruto lega bahkan sangat lega. Ia telah membawa kembali sahabatnya, sahabat yang telah menjadi saudara untuknya. Bahkan ketika sahabatnya berusaha memutuskan hubungan ikatan yang terjalin. Naruto bahkan tak menyerah pada Sasuke ketika seluruh dunia telah melabeli Sasuke dengan cap Teroris akibat perbuatannya di pertemuan para Kage. Naruto bahkan tak menyerah ketika dengan lantangnya Sasuke akan membunuh para Mage tepat setelah mereka menyegel Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Mungkin kata kata "Aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku" benar benar cocok untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?". Tanya Sasuke. "Aku sudah tenggelam di dalam kebencian dan dendam, aku bahkan mencoba membunuhmu dan Sakura". Sambungnya

"Karena kau sahabat bagiku, bahkan saudara untukku walau tak ada ikatan darah...". Jawab Naruto dengan menggantung kalimatnya. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung mengetahui kalau kita berada di situasi yang sama yaitu kesendirian, bahkan aku lebih merasakannya lebih dibanding dirimu. Maka dari itu, disaat perkenalan kita yang pertama, disaat pertarungan kita di rumah sakit, dan disaat kau ingin membunuh Sakura di jembatan Negara Besi. Aku merasa kau semakin jauh kedalam kebenciannya sendiri. Dan aku berusaha menarikmu dari sana walau seberapa keraspun kau menolaknya. Kau terlalu berharga untukku Sasuke". Ucap Naruto

Hening, itulah yang terjadi. Namun tak berapa lama Sasuke tersenyum, senyum lepas yang bahagia. Entah kapan ia terakhir tersenyum seperti ini, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum tak dapat membendung kebahagiaannya.

"Okaeri, Teme".

"Tadaima, Dobe".

Tak lama kemudian suasana yang bahagia itu terganggu akibat suara batuk dari Naruto, bukan batuk biasa tapi Sasuke juga melihat darah. Cemas, tentu saja dirasakan Sasuke dan berbagai pikiran merasuk kedalam otaknya. Namun semua pikiran Sasuke hanya berujung pada satu kesimpulan, sahabatnya akan pergi untuk selamanya. Oh, tidak lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatnya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilang anggota keluarganya, sudah cukup ia kehilangan kakaknya. Apakah ini karma atas apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke sangat ingin membantu sahabatnya, tapi kondisinya juga tidak kalah buruk.

"Sa...Su...Ke". Suara lemah Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke, Mata Sasuke mulai menghangat

"Aku..Uhuk...Memiliki peemintaan". Suara Naruto semakin melemah, bahkan Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mendengar permintaan terakhir Naruto. Sasuke realistis, bahkan jika Sakura ataupun Tsunade ada disini nyawa Naruto tetap tak akan terselamatkan

"Per..mintaanku...Ja...dilah...Hokage"

"Dan...Jaga...Per...damaian...ini".

Tepat setelah mengatakan permintaannya, Naruto menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar air matanya telah mengalir. Naruto bukan hanya sahabat sekaligus saudara untuknya, tetapi ia juga Matahari di kehidupan kelammya. Dan seperti fase matahari pada umumnya, matahari nya kini telah tenggelam tergantikan dengan kegelapan kelam yang sama seperti ketika Itachi membunuh seluruh klan ataupun saat ia mengetahui kebenaran dari Itachi. Namun ia tak akan jatuh kedalam jurang kebencian lagi, dengan berpegang teguh pada permintaan terakhir Naruto. Demi menjaga agar perdamaian yang telah mereka ciptakan tak sia sia, setelah pengorbanan dan kematian Naruto maka Sasuke bertekad seberat apapun ini ia akan tetap memikulnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, menghalau siapa saja yang akan mengacaukan perdamaian ini. Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang".

**Change Scene**

**Naruto's POV**

Putih, hanya itu yang bisa aku lihat kemanapun aku memandang. Setelah memberikan wasiatku untuk Sasuke seluruh benakku seperti mrnghilang, aku berada di tempat putih ini. Dan ngomong ngomong soal wasiat, aku tak menyangka kematian akan seringan ini. Ah, karena aku telah meninggal semoga aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu. Ada banyak cerita yang ingin disampaikan

"**Akhirnya kau berhasil Naruto"**. Sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto

**Naruto's POV and**

Sekumpulan cahaya berada di depan Naruto, satu hal ia tahu bahwa ia tidak berada di afterlife.

"**Kau benar Naruto, ini bukan afterlife seperti yang kau harapkan"**.

Oke, ini sudah mulai tak masuk diakal. Naruto berani bersumpah kalo ia mendengar suara dan itu berasal dari kumpulan cahaya didalamnya.

"**Apakah kau kau tidak mengetahui-Ku, Naruto?"**

"Hamba memohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Kami-Sama". Naruto langsung membungkukkan diri, tidak butuh otak pintar seperti Shikamaru untuk mengetahui siapa di depannya sekarang ini. Dengan semua kehangatan yang tersebar, ia bahkan merasakan aura kebijaksanaan serta kewibawaan di depannya.

"**Naruto, Aku memiliki permintaan"**. Pinta suara yang kini diketahui Kami-sama

"Hamba akan merasa senang melakukannya, Kami-Sama".

"**Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan sebuah dimensi untuk-Ku, bawakan mereka perdamaian seperti yang telah kau lakukan untuk negeri elemental"**

Jujur saja, Naruto dilanda kebingungan untuk saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin memenuhi keinginan Kami-Sama. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga sudah merasa lelah dan ingin bertemu dan berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya. Hell yeah, ia bahkan rindu dengan Ero-Sennin.

"**Aku tak memaksamu Naruto, Aku tau kebingungan yang kau rasakan"**

"Kami-Sama, Engkau telah mengetahui isi hatiku. Jujur saja yang kurasakan saat ini hanya lelah, dan aku ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Sebelum kematianku, aku sudah membawa perdamaian dan menghapus kebencian di Negeri Elemental. Tapi disisi lain, hamba akan merasa terhina bila menolak permintaan-Mu". Naruto masih membungkukkan badannya.

"**Biarkan Aku memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu"**. Seketika sebuah cahaya kecil masuk ke kepala Naruto.

"Masih tentang perang yah". Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas setelah melihat dimensi yang dimaksud, baginya yang telah melihat apa itu peperangan. Bagaimanapun perang hanya akan membawa kerugian yang besar, entah itu di pihak yang menang ataupun yang kalah.

"**Jadi, apa jawabanmu Naruto?"**. Tanya Kami-Sama

Dengan sedikit memantapkan hatinya, Naruto bangkit dan menatap dengan penuh tekad

"Aku, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto bersedia melakukannya"

"**Senang mendengarnya Naruto, maka dari itu untuk membantumu Aku memberikan kekuatanmu kembali. Bahkan Aku menambahkan Chakra Indra kepadamu, sehingga kau akan bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan". **

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keseimbangan Negeri Elemental jika para bijuu berada dalam tubuhku?". "Dan aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka, kebebasan. Jika mereka masih didalam tubuhku, bukankah aku melanggar janjiku?"

"**Untuk keseimbangan Negeri Elemental telah sempurna setelah kau dan Sasuke membawa perdamaian kesana. Dan untuk pertanyaan keduanya, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan kepada mereka sendiri?".** Seketika 9 titik cahaya keluar dari perut Naruto dan membentuk menjadi kesembilan bijuu.

"**Tak usah mempertanyakannya Naruto, kami para bijuu tentu bersedia membantumu".** Ucapan Kurama membuatnya tenang. Seketika menaruh kaki depannya diatas Naruto

"**Aku masih ingin beraksi dan membuat semua bertekuk lutut padaku... Gyahahaha".** Tawa maniak Shukaku menggema, tak lupa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kurama. Kemudian para bijuu menumpuk tangannya diatas Naruto. Tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Naruto mengepal tangannya dan menyambut mereka semua. (A/N : persis ama Scene dimana para bijuu memberikan Chakra ke Naruto di PDS4)

"**Aku akan mengirimmu sekarang Naruto". **Ucap Kami-Sama

**Change Scene **

Kuoh City

10 Oktober 20xx

Matahari telah terbit dari tadi, sebagian orang memulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Seperti yang terjadi di sebuah apartemen kecil di tengah kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Keceriaan terpancar jelas darinya, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya maka kau juga akan ikut merasakan keceriaan yang dia pancaran. Merasa ada yang kurang, dia beranjak dari dapur dan tiba didepan sebuah kamar. Tanpa mengetuk sang perempuan membuka pintu kamar didepannya, hanya untuk melihat objek yang menjadi tujuan nya masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Naruto, bangunlah". Kata perempuan itu sembari menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela, sinar mentari masuk dan menyinari seisi kamar.

"Engghh... 5 menit lagi Kaori-Nee". Naruto masih terlihat enggan bangkit dari kasur, ada seperti tarikan yang membuatnya nyaman. (Damn, bahkan author mengerti apa yang kau rasakan Naruto... Muehehehe)

"Bangun atau tidak ada sarapan pagi ini". Perkataan Kaori sukses membuat Naruto terbangun, dengan kecepatan cahaya ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Bagi Naruto masakan Kaori sudah sejajar dengan ramen, dan itu sesuatu untuknya. So, tak ada ramen tak masalah selama ia masih bisa menikmati masakan Kaori.

**15 menit kemudian**

Naruto kini sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan tas punggungnya. Sesampainya didepan meja makan, Naruto disambut Kaori dengan senyum manisnya. Oh, Naruto bersumpah demi apapun jika ia akan melindungi senyum Kaori dengan nyawa jika perlu.

"Hey Naruto, bisakah kau untuk sehari tidak mengeluarkan karisma mu itu". "Aku lelah dengan semua penggemarmu di tempat kerja, bahkan teman temanku". Kaori cemberut sembari mengeluarkan beberapa surat dan coklat, ia bukan tidak suka jika adiknya disukai banyak orang. Tapi dia hanya lelah, hampir setiap hari ia pulang membawa surat cinta atau coklat. Bahkan pengunjung kafe tempat ia bekerja bersama Naruto, yup dia bekerja bersama Naruto walupun awalnya Kaori sendiri menolak. Tapi jika dihadapkan dengan jurus poppy eyes milik Naruto, mau tak mau Kaori setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Nee-chan". "Di sekolah lama ku, bahkan aku dijuluki Prince of Sun... Huh, bahkan julukan itu membuatku sedikit merinding. Entah ini anugerah atau cobaan dari Kami-sama".

"Hahaha". Kaori hanya tertawa, ia mengerti kenapa semua mahluk bergender perempuan mengincar Naruto. Dengan tinggi badan yang lebih rata rata dari remaja umumnya, belum lagi dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Ototnya tak berlebihan seperti binaragawan tapi cukup untuk membuat para gadis berteriak kegirangan jika dalam keadaan topless, kulit tan kecoklatan bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih errr... seksi. Dan diatas semua itu yang paling menarik adalah matanya, berwarna biru cerah yang memancarkan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

"Jadi, diantara penggemarmu itu apakah sudah ada yang bisa kau jadikan pacar". Tanya Kaori yang tak ayal membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Hey, apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku?". Kaori kembali bertanya

"Uhuk..uhuk... Pertanyaanmu mengagetkan Nee-Chan". "Tapi untukku, aku tak sempat memikirkan hal yang kau bicarakan Nee-Chan. Aku hanya fokus untuk pendidikan dan bekerja keras agar kita bisa hidup lebih baik". Jawab Naruto

"Aku sudah selesai, ku rasa aku akan berangkat Nee-Chan". Tambah Naruto, sembari membawa piring kotornya ke tempat seharusnya. Kemudian pergi ke arah depan pintu dimana sepatunya sudah berada

"Jangan lupakan bentomu, Naruto".

"Hai..Hai". "Ittekimasu".

"Itterashai, Naruto. Jangan lupa kau harus bekerja sore ini". Ujar Kaori setengah berteriak yang dibalas hanya dengan jempol jari.

Sembari berjalan, Naruto memikirkan kehidupannya selama di dimensi ini. Entah harus berkata apa, tapi sepertinya ia bersyukur pada Kami-Sama. Sesampainya di dimensi ini, Naruto kebingungan karena bukan hanya ia tak bisa mengakses kekuatannya tapi tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti dirinya di usia 5 tahun. Setelah terkatung katung hidup di jalanan, akhirnya Naruto bertemu Kaori Miyazono untuk pertama kali dan mengadopsi Naruto. Setahun bersama Kaori , Naruto tak sengaja membuka aliran caranya untuk pertama kali. Setelah berlatih cukup lama secara rahasia di hutan dekat apartemen, Naruto berhasil berbicara dengan para bijuu namun tetap tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sepenuhnya. Para bijuu beranggapan tubuhnya saat itu belum cukup untuk menahan tekanan kekuatan mereka. Tepat setelah perpisahan di SMP, Naruto mengetahui tentang dunia supranatural untuk pertama kali. Bahkan, di usianya yang ke-16 tahun dia berteman baik dengan Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Naruto bertemu Azazel pertama kali setelah tak sengaja Naruto melihat Azazel memancing di danau sekitar hutan tempat Naruto biasa berlatih. Setelah berbincang sedikit, Naruto dan Azazel langsung bisa akrab seperti teman lama. Satu hal tentang Azazel menurut Naruto, dia mesum bahkan sangat mesum. Naruto seperti melihat reinkarnasi Kiranya, bahkan jika Jiraiya bertemu dengan Azazel maka pembicaraan mereka tak jauh dari label 21+.

Lama berjalan sambil memikirkan kehidupannya, akhirnya Naruto sampai di tujuan yaitu Kuoh Academy. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Naruto bahwa sekolah ini sangat besar, maksudnya sangat sangat besar belum lagi gaya arsitektur seperti gaya eropa abad pertengahan membuat sekolah ini lebih keren lagi. Kuoh Academy sebelumnya hanya sekolah khusus campuran, tapi tahun lalu sekolah ni berubah menjadi sekolah campuran sehingga rasio siswa dan siswi sekitar 2:8.

Sedikit kebingungan, Naruto menghampiri segerombolan gadis

"Permisi". Sapa Naruto, gerombolan para gadis itu berbalik dan semua wajah mereka memerah.

"Iya, ada apa". Jawab salah satu dari mereka

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kalian menunjukkan ruangan kepala sekolah?". Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Sepertinya kau anak baru disini, kau hanya tinggal lurus saja maka kau bisa melihat nya ". Ucapan salah satu dari mereka.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat tertolong". Naruto kembali tersenyum, dan yah seperti kejadian sebelumnya mereka hanya bisa memerah.

**Change Scene **

**Ruangan Kepala Sekolah **

"Jadi, kau murid pindahan itu yah?". Tanya Kepsek berbasa basi

"Hai". Jawab Naruto singkat

"Dari data dirimu, aku sedikit terkesan. Hampir sempurna di semua mata pelajaran, bahkan menguasai beberapa beladiri. Prestasi yang kau raih juga luar biasa, ku rasa memasukkan dirimu kedalam kelas unggulan tidak buruk. Mulai sekarang, kau berada di kelas XI 1. Selaku kepala sekolah, saya berharap semoga kau tidak menurun selama bersekolah disini?". Pinta Kepsek

"Hai, saya akan berusaha". Ujar Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi wali kelasku untuk mengantarmu ke kelas". Setelah berkata demikian, sang kepsek meraih telpon di mejanya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tak lama berselang, seorang guru masuk dan membawa Naruto ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, sang guru menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap berada di tempatnya sampaiia dipersilahkan masuk.

"Selamat pagi, anak anak". Sapa guru dengan semangat

"Selamat pagi, sensei". Jawab murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Miyazono-san silahkan masuk". Perintah sang guru

'Srekk'. Pintu geserpun terbuka, Naruto melangkah ke tengah .

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Miyazono-san". Sang guru kembali berkata.

Naruto mengambil jalur dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Miyzaono. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna". Perkenalan Naruto diakhiri dengan senyum.

1...

2...

3...

"Kyaaaa... dia tampan seperti Kiba-kun"

"Kyaaaa... Tanda di pipinya bahkan membuatnya terlihat manis"

"Kyaaaa... Akhirnya ada lagi pria tampan yang datang"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya"

"Aku ingin menjadi istrinya"

"Aku ingin mengurungnya di kamarku". Oke ini sudah mulai ngaco

"Aku ingin memperkosanya". Ini bahkan lebih parah

''BRAAKKK". Merasa situasi sudah mulai tidak terkendali, sang guru mau tak mau harus menggebrak meja.

"Sudah cukup anak anak. Perkenalannya bisa ditunda, dan ntukmu Miyazono-san kau bisa menempati bangku belakang yang kosong. Tepat berada di belakang Yuuto-san, Yuuto-san silahkan angkat tanganmu". Seorang murid berambut pirang lainnya mengangkat tangan

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku barunya, baru saja pantatnya menyentuh kursi sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Yuuto Kiba, salam kenal Miyazono-san". Ucap Kiba ramah

"Miyazono Naruto, salam kenal juga Yuuto-san". Balas Naruto

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk, bagaimana tidak? Naruto selama ini menghindari dunia supranatural. Tapi sekarang malah berakhir di tempat dimana adik dari 2 Tindak Maou berada. Naruto tau kalau laki laki didepannya a.k.a Yuuto Kiba bukanlah manusia, melainkan iblis. Naruro berterima kasih kepada Kurama sehingga dia bisa merasakan aura seseorang. Naruto memang mendapat misi dari Kami-Sama, tetapi tidak harus sekarang kan. Karena misi yang Naruto emban bukan perkara mudah, dan Naruto masih harus mengumpulkan sekutu. Untuk sementara Naruto masih punya Azazel, tapi itu masih belum cukup. Entah kenapa, tapi insting Naruto berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang besar dan akan terjadi disini. Yup... sesuatu yang besar

Sementara itu

Di salah satu kelas, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah tengah menutup mata. Berwajah cantik dan bertubuh aduhai, dan terkenal sebagai salah satu Dari "Great Onee-sama". Dia adalah Rias Gremory.

"Hei, Sona". Rias memanggil sahabatnya yang merupakan ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Rias. Pergilah ke tempatku saat jam istrirahat". Jawab Sona tegas.

"Mou, kau kaku sekali Sona". Ucap Rias cemberut

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi disini, tunggu saja sampai jam istirahat". Sona langsung memutuskan komunikasi mereka secara sepihak, dan itu membuat Rias malah semakin cemberut.

Membuka mata karena keputusan sepihak dari Sona, Rias kembali menatap ke papan tulis memperhatikan gurunya mengajar.

"KRIIINNGGGGG". Bel sekolah pertanda jam istirahat dimulai, tepat setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas para gadis kini mengerumuni bangku Naruto. Dihadapkan pada situasi ini, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Hei, dia bukan satu satunya orang tampan. Bahkan menurutnya, Sasuke di tempatnya dahulu lebih tampan dari dirinya.

"Teman teman, aku dan Naruto sudah sepakat untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah untuk sejenak. Jadi, bisa bukakana jalan untuknya?". Pinta Kiba sopan

"Haiiiii". Para gadis yang disebut Kiba hanya bisa setuju

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai Miyazono-san". Kiba memberi tatapan seolah untuk mengikuti dirinya

Diberi tatapan demikian, mau tak mau Naruto setuju. Lebih baik menghindari para mahluk buas bergender perempuan seperti mereka.

**Change Scene**

Kiba kini menunjukkan beberapa tempat di akademi, dan tujuan terakhir mereka adalah kantin. Setelah mendapat tempat yang pas, Naruto dan Kiba masing masing mengeluarkan bento serta sebotol air minum. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Naruto dan Kiba mengobrol ringan walau kebanyakan Naruto yang bertanya tentang sekolah barunya. Melihat suasana asik ini, para gadis disekitar Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa memandang dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk hati.

"Hei aku tidak sedang di surga kan". Para gadispun memulai ritual mereka disaat mereka berkumpul, apalagi kalau bukan bergosip walaupun pandangan mereka tak luput dari Kiba dan Naruto

"Aku baru mau menanyakan hal yang sama". Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini baru bisa dinamakan indahnya masa sekolah"

"Yah aku setuju"

"Menurutmu, jika mereka berada di anime Yaoi. Siapa yang akan menjadi seme dan ike?". Pertanyaan yang sudah mulai ngawur

"Bukankah jelas kalau si murid baru itu akan menjadi seme, dan Kiba-Kun akan menjadi uke"

"Aku setuju, bahkan kini aku membayangkan bagaimana mereka. Si murid baru itu akan menjadi posesif, dan Kiba-Kun yang lemah lembut". Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut mereka serempak menutup hidung, bukan karena bau tapi karena darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kita malah terlihat mesum disini?".

"Bukan hanya kita, coba perhatikan sekelilingmu". Tepat mereka melihat sekeliling, ada beberapa yang menutup hidung. Bahkan ada juga murid laki laki yang menutup hidung karena pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya sekolah mereka menerima banyak murid Fudanshi dan Fujoshi.

(Oke kita tinggalkan pembicaraan yang SANGAT TIDAK BERFAEDAH diatas, yang bahkan author sendiri merasa geli sendiri. Jijik lebih tepatnya... Jezzzz)

Masih di jam yang sama di ruangan OSIS.

Kali ini di ruang OSIS hanya ada Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Untuk yang penasaran dimana anggota OSIS lainnya, Sona telah memerintahkan untuk meninggalkan ia dan Rias berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Murid baru itu?". Sona langsung to the point.

"Kita sudah menyuruh Tsubaki dan Akeno mengawasinya. Dan menurut laporan dia hanya manusia biasa kan?. Namun, ada hal yang membuatku tertarik". Ucapan Rias membuat Sona menaikkan satu alisnya

"Kali ini aku menyuruh Koneko untuk memeriksanya, dan Koneko bilang ada aura senjutsu di tubuh Naruto". Pernyataan Rias membuat Sona semakin penasaran.

"Apa menurutmu dia dari bangsa Youkai?". Tanya Sona

"Nah itu bagian yang membingungkan. Karena menurut Koneko, Naruto itu manusia 100%". Jawaban Rias mengejutkan untuk Sona. Bagaimana tidak?, seorang manusia bisa menguasai senjutsu merupakan hal yang mustahil. Bahkan bangsa nekomata yang sejatinya user senjutsu kesulitan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan besar tersebut, karena menurut buku yang dibaca oleh Sona kalau menarik energi alam maka kita juga menarik kebencian dunia. Sona punya bukti untuk itu, sebut saja Kuroka yang merupakan saudari dari Koneko. Ketika menjadi tak terkendali saat mempelajari senjutsu, dan puncaknya ketika Kuroka membunuh King tempatnya bernaung yang otomatis membuatnya menjadi stray Devils bahkan berlabel S.

"Oke, pernyataannya membuatku kaget Rias. Tapi menurutmu apakah Naruto..."

"Masih waras?". Perkataan Sona dipotong Rias dan hanya dibalas anggukan

"Naruto masih waras, tidak ada tanda tanda seperti kehilangan kendali". Jawaban Rias membuat Sona mau tak mau memijit keningnya.

"Hah, sepertinya kita masih meraba raba disini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencanamu terkait Issei?". Sona mengganti pembicaraan, ia tidak mau pusing memikirkan hal yang barusan.

"Tenang saja, untuk sementara aku masih mengawasi". Rias tahu kalau Sona mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi yah menurutnya tidak bagus juga membicarakan hal yang masih misterius.

"Sebelum kau keluar, aku ingin menginformasikan kalau ada iblis liar yang terdeteksi di Kuoh. Untuk lebih detailnya, aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti".

"Oh iya benar juga, kali ini giliran yang membasmi iblis liar kan?". "Baiklah, aku menantikannya Sona". Setelah berkata, Rias bangkit dan beranjak dari OSIS meninggalkan Sona sendiri

Keheningan langsung menghampiri, namun Sona tidak peduli akan hal itu. Karena di pikirannya kini hanya satu.

"Siapa Miyazono Naruto sebenarnya?".

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note :

Hai Minna. Perkenalkan saya author baru disini, dan cerita diatas adalah cerita saya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama menjadi pembaca di Fanfiction. Ternyata menulis cerita itu tidak gampang loh saudara saudari. Saya selaku author baru, sedikit merasakan apa yang dirasakan para sempai disini. Bahkan untuk menyelesaikan chapter satu ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk saya selesaikan. Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Bahkan harus mengorbankan waktu main game saya yang selama ini jarang diganggu gugat... Hehehe

Untuk kakak dari Naruto sendiri saya ambil dari chara Kaori Miyazono, dan kalian semua tahu dia dari anime apa.

Cerita diatas masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi mohon dengan sangat silahkan memberi komentar apapun itu.

Untuk masalah update, itupun kalau ada yang suka fic saya yang sangat receh ini. Saya usahakan secepatnya, namun saya tidak bisa berjanji apa apa selain itu.

Untuk yang merasa ada kesamaan jalan cerita, saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Karena itu pasti sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Akhir kata.

See you in the next chapter

**Author out**


End file.
